


What we sacrifice

by Aalvina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Political stuff, Romance, new world starting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina
Summary: Five years after the Sozin Comet war, a death starts rebellions and Firelord Zuko tries to settle peace. Katara finds herself with a life-changing choice to make.





	1. For peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my new fanfic about Avatar, the first one was in French. I hope I did not make too many mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me if so.
> 
> I have a vague idea where I am going so bear with me please. ^^
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Aalvina.

Longshot stood above the body they just found, a firebender killed in one of their old colonies. It was meant to happen. Years had gone by since the Sozin Comet war and peace tried to root itself inside the four nations.

Zuko worked hard to find a status quo between the nations and a common ground about the colonies. Some wanted to bring every firenation people back to the Fire Nation, others argued for the mixed families living in the colonies for decades.

The colonies did not belong to the Fire Nation anymore but they created a special status for its people still living there.

If only it had been enough. The Water Tribes asked for compensation for the destruction on their land and the airtemples needed to be restored. Everybody turned to the young Fire Lord to pay the bill.

Zuko tried, he sat with every leader who asked to see him, listened to every nation and found himself unable to resolve much.

The Fire Nation had suffered from the war, many young people had died, his father's dictatorship had imposed more taxes than villages could pay for.

At a time when everybody wanted peace to just happen, it seemed more impossible than ever.

Five years had passed and now most of the issues were being take care of. But rebellions rose everywhere and no one knew how to stop it.

The message on the wall next to the body was clear.

" Time for the Fire to pay. " War was back.

***

" It's a disaster ! If our own people can't be safe in the Earth Kingdom how can we welcome its leaders ! "

"The kings are not to blame, restlessness has laid in all the nations for years. It just happens to start in BaSingSe. "

"We should have more soldiers patrolling the streets of dangerous neighborhoods. "

" So what ? We go back to Ozai's world ? No thank you. "

"The Water Tribes are just beginning to rebuild themselves, and one scandal could break the trust people have in the Fire Lord ! "

Zuko watched while his advisors and guests from the other nations argued. The death of this firebender was bad, really bad. He had no idea how to adress it to his people. Factions appeared everywhere and tried to overthrow the heads of state. Bumi, Kuei, Arnook and Zuko had escaped assassinations attempts for many months. And yet, no one seemed to find the head of this mass rebellion.

"We need a sign of peace, of concord ! "

"Fire Lord. Would you consider an arranged marriage in order to bring peace back ? "

Zuko stared at his advisors, marriage had been far away from his mind. He knew it would happen but failed to see how a new Fire Lady could change anything.

"We need a symbol, someone everyone knows. "

"And roots for the people. "

" She must be from a different nation. A non firebender FireLady would be a huge revolution. "

Zuko understood before everyone who would be chosen. He excused himself and left them to their search and went straight to his office. He had to write before the council made any official announcement.

***

She held the message between her gloved fingers and read again the letter Zuko sent.

"Katara,

When this letter will get to you, the news of a death in BaSing Se will have spread. My advisors are busy searching for a peace symbol. For now, they are thinking of my marriage as such symbol. It won't be long before you are considered as the next Fire Lady.

As you know, I do not have much say on who my future wife will be. It has always been more a matter of state than of heart.

I do wish you will be the next Fire Lady. It is a lot to ask you, even as my close friend. But to rule is a difficult job and a demanding life. If I could rely on a real friend to help me in this endeavour it would change everything.

I can not swear we will fall in love with each other but you are dear to me and I think in time, we could build a loving family.

This is as close as a buisness proposal as it could get and I am sorry for that.

Whatever your answer is, please do not hate me for asking.

Zuko. "


	2. For our future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is still in its begining. A lot will happen.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Aalvina

Katara sat on the floor of her father igloo. Her legs crossed as she contemplated what she had to tell him. The Southern Water Tribe did not rely on a dynasty ruled leadership. People married for love and she had to tell him she will marry a man to ensure peace.

Five years since the war and she had changed a lot. Love was a fantasy from her point of view. People seemed to find it but not her. Aang was way too young and their fling did not last long. The war ended and he went to rebuild his lost nation while she decided to focus on her family. She had dated boys but found they could not handle who she was. Katara, masterbender, bloodbender, great healer, hero of the war. She was naturally maternal to people but her fierce nature would not be contained anymore.

A fierce woman was not something waternation men were seeking. She dated Haru for some time and they were good together but soon the reverse issue rose. Earthnation men liked strongheaded women or silent ones. She was neither.

She knew she could do good but teaching was not her calling. Nights spent as the Painted Lady, healing, protecting people became the rare moments when she felt herself, free.

Strangely enough, being the Fire Lady held the same sensation. Freedom in what she was. Great love be damned she would help save the future from war.

" Are you sure ? "

" Yes. "

Hakoda stared at his daughter, unsure what to think of the situation. Some part of him wanted to forbid such a match and yet he knew nothing could stop her. Zuko was a good man from what he knew of him and maybe they could be happy together. He hoped so.

" I wish you married for love. "

" Sokka has. Not everyone is meant for this kind of love. "

" You are young. Things don't necessary come quickly in life. "

" I want to do this father. It is my choice. "

" I understand. "

* * *

The messanger ran in the palace corridor. The letter he held came from the Fire Lord personal hawk. He did not even know the Fire Lord had sent a letter recently but he knew it had to be important. Courtiers avoided him with ease. In such troubled times, the servants race was a common thing.

As he arrived in front of a small wooden door, he came to halt, composed himself and knocked three times.

An old servant opened the door and took the letter, approched Zuko who sat behing his desk and bowed in respect. Zuko took the letter, his eyes still fixed on the paper he was reading. However the feeling of cold still lingering on the paper tore him from his present work.

Any outsider would think nothing of what was in one of the many letters the Fire Lord received but Zuko felt anxiety taking over his usual calm.

Zuko did not run, never did he ever seem in a hurry. Calm, composed, he had perfected his usual demeanour. Yet he had conflicted feelings, determined, relieved and also anxious. When he entered the throne room, his closest advisors were already waiting for him.

« I will marry Katara of the Southern Tribe. »

It was a statement, not asking for any kind of response. The men and women stayed silent, accepting his proposal.

« It is a good choice your highness. Katara will bring peace as the new Fire Lady. » said one.

« We shall begin the wedding organisation. » said another.

« And negociation. »

* * *

Zuko stood in the small garden where his mother used to take him. Squating near the pond he plunged his hand inside the water and blindedly grasped a handful of rocks.

Inside his palm rested white pebbles veined with shades a blue.

« You asked for me your highness ? »

A small man had arrived next to the young Fire Lord, Zuko got up and gave a pebble to the man.

« You're the royal sculptor. I need you do find a bigger rock like this one and do something for me. »

The sculptors bowed and left once Zuko had explained what he wanted.

* * *

Negociations were being made about the wedding. What color she would wear, which symbol to have on her jewlery, the food, the ceremony, the vows. Neither Katara or Zuko had their saying on the matter. A symbol, that was what it was. The wedding was a formality, the real work will come after, when she was the Firelady.

" They expect you to bear children you know that ? " the calm voice of Toph surprised Katara who immediatly came to hug her.

" Aw. Sugarqueen, keep the sweetness for others. "

" Never ! And I know, it is not an issue. "

Toph raised her eyebrows.

" Well, people say Zuko is handsome but I would have thought of loveless sex was more uncomfortable to you. "

Katara rolled her eyes. " We are not in love. It does not mean we can't desire one another. Beside children are not the priority. "

" If you say so. "

A long silence passed before a smile crept on the earthbender face.

" So, you fancy Sparky ? "

Katara threw a wave of snow at her friend to shup her up.

* * *

 

The whole Southern Tribe got out of their homes as the royal ship arrived. Katara stood in front of everyone with her father and brother. Sokka did not question her choice. It was highly disturbing to see how well he knew her.

Zuko walked down to the icy ground, a solemn silent welcomed him. Sokka was the first to talk to him. He huged him as a friend but held the Fire Lord shoulders a bit longer and whispered.

« I trust you but better warn you. Don't you dare hurt her. She would kill you, and I will destroy what remains of you. »

Zuko nodded slightly, a discret smile on his lips. Somehow it felt right to see Sokka again, not many people saw Zuko as anything else than the Fire Lord. The old Gaang was different, Toph came often to the palace to remind him that, not hesitating to berate and beat him.

Then came Hadoka, protocol words before meeting with Katara. She smiled, reassuring him on the choice of life they did together.

He cleared his throat, conscious everyone was listening.

« Katara, the Water Tribe tradition is to offer a necklace to your bride to be. I am not good at scupting and you already wear your mother's necklace so I give you this. With this adornement you will always be able to remain a watertribe woman, even as the Fire Lady. »

Katara took the small box where laid a stone hairpiece. Same as any royalty member wore. A flame to adorn your bun but instead of steel, this one was made of the white stone with blue veins.

« Thank you. » she whispered.


	3. For the symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding

Women started singing, one long note being sang while Katara walked toward the platform where Zuko waited. Her light blue robes where embroided with white design. In the distance, it looked like she wore frost. Her hair hanged loose on her shoulder except for a bun on the top of her head. The song grew as more and more people from the Water Tribes joined and she felt an irrepressible sadness inside her. The bride wedding song was usually sang by her family, wishing her well and saying goodbye as the woman entered a new home. This was different. Her entire tribe acknowledge her departure from them.

As she arrived on the platform and the priestess moved in front of them, Zuko raised his hand to wipe tears slowly falling from her eyes.

The song had ended and the new couple kneeled before the immense audience, the priestess started to talk, her voice booming inside the palace courtyard.

" Today we unite a man and a woman but we also unite two nations. Today, a new Fire Lady will rise. "

She motioned to Zuko and Katara to get up and moved so she faced the crowd and stood behind the couple.

" Present your hands for your actions will now be of one person. "

Zuko had calloused hands, bits of flesh burned, used hands. Katara absent-mindedly ran her thumb over some of his burned scars. Her hands were small and soft but unmanucured. Her nails had different lenghts. The priestess crossed Katara's hands, one palm facing the sky, the over facing the ground. She did the same with Zuko so that they could grasp each over hands.

" Katara of the Water Tribe, wear this cloak for now you bear the future of the dynasty. "

A heavy cloak of a deep red color was put on her shoulders. The priestess then took two ribbons falling in front of the cloak and started to tie them on Katara's arms, then over Zuko and Katara's hands before knotting it on Zuko's arms.

" Raise your heads for you are now one mind, one act, one life. "

Ember met blue as they exchanged their first look.

An old man put the stone headpiece on Katara's bun and the crowd cheered for their new Fire Lady.

* * *

The banquet was long, very long. Katara and Zuko sat, greeting what seemed like all the nobles on Earth. One of their hands had been untied but the tradition had them sitting with one hand still tied to the other.

" I hate this tradition. " she whispered.

" At least you got your right hand to eat. " He teased

" You're ambidextrous, you don't care which hand is free. And it's not like we can eat with everyone congratulating us. "

" Regrets already ? "

He wanted to joke a bit but his tone revealed his anxiety she would regret her decision. She looked at him as he avoided her gaze and grasped his hand.

" Never. I chose this. I will not chicken out. The banquet is just a bit long. "

He smiled at her and then motioned to an old servant. The man bowed and cleared his throat.

" Lord Zuko and Lady Katara are now taking their leaves. " The crowd parted to make way and bowed as Zuko nudged Katara toward the exit.

Once in the corridor, she panicked.

" Are you insane ? We can't just leave our wedding banquet ? "

" We just did. We stayed long enough and they don't need us to have fun. Believe me. "

He forced her to keep up with his fast pace, then opened a door and guided her in there, their hands still tied together.

She saw the bed in the center of the room and blushed a bit, suddenly extremely aware of how close he was standing and their hands tied. With his left hand he slowly undid the knots and let the ribbon fall back in front of the cloak she was wearing. With one move of her shoulders she let the item fall.

She raised a hand toward his face and cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking his burned flesh. He stook one step closer and kissed her softly.

The kiss grew in passion and as their hands started to ran over their clothes a thought crossed her mind.

_Desire was not an issue._

* * *

Zuko woke up with the sunrise, he looked beside him where Katara laid asleep. He got up and dressed with a robe the servants had prepared for him, then took the one meant for Katara and sat back on the bed to wake her up.

" I am awake " she mumbled in her sleep. She then started to stretch, her eyes refusing to open.

" The servants will be here soon, you should get dressed. "

She opened her eyes suddenly and stared at Zuko who held the robe in his hands. Blushing a bit she took the robe and started put it on. As soon as she finished a knock on the door announced the arrival of servants.

" And so your new life begins. " whispered Zuko.

" Let's make it a good one. " She kissed lightly him before turning toward the door and said : " Come in. "


	4. For our marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings as Fire Lady, political tensions and a fight

 

The royal dressmaker was really proud of herself. She managed to mix blue and red in the new Fire Lady wardrobe. She put different dresses in front of Katara, explaining for which occasion they were and showed her how they would fit so the Lady could chose herself.

" These ones require help to put on, you can dress yourself with the others. "

Katara listened attentively and nodded before thanking the tall woman.

" If you want more clothes, or other items, just ask. " The dressmaker was about to leave when Katara stopped her.

" Can you make clothes I would be confortable waterbending in ? "

The dressmaker smiled and pointed to a box left unopened on the bed before leaving the room.

Katara opened the box and discovered many trousers and short robes in grey and blue colors. Perfect for bending.

She put them back in the box and asked a servant to store them with the other clothes. For now, she had to wear a royal robe requiring three people to dress her.

 

* * *

 

Katara struggled with her robe, she was not used to being so restricted in her movements. Her pace was slower because of it and she thought it would take forever to walk in this huge palace. Her bending sense was tingling, yet no water was to be seen in the Firepalace. Once she was alone in a corridor she took her shoes off and felt the fresh feeling of water running under the tiles. She smiled and discared her shoes in a corner of the hall before continuing her walk barefoot. No one would notice with such long dresses.

A guard was stationed in front of a small door, the wood had been sculpted with complex design. The guard bowed and let her open the door. Zuko's office was small, the walls covered with shelves bearing scrolls, books and letters. She walked around the room, Zuko could not help himself and starting to stare at her.

" Beautiful dress. " he said.

" Don't get used to it. It is a struggle to walk in these. I just wanted to look good on my first day as Fire Lady. "

" Don't worry, I discarded heavy robes a long time ago, no one will mind if you do the same. "

She looked back at him and saw that indeed he wore a loose robe above his tunic. With a smile he pointed to the desk next to his. It was new but already was overflowing with papers needing attention.

Katara sat, undid a knot or two to breathe more easily and started working.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed and the agitation in the population barely calmed down. Council members were scared of an open rebellion against Zuko. Katara had met with many officials expressing their concern. They knew their marriage would not resolve the real problem but the unrest was getting too strong, gangs killing each other depending if they supported the Fire Lord or not.

 

Zuko barely slept, his mind struggling to calm down when all his actions were criticized. He heard Katara footstep on the marble floor, she kneeled next to him and put her hand against his cheek.

" You should sleep, you are no use to the Nation if you can't think straight. "

" War is upon us and I can't do a single thing to stop it. " he sighed.

 

* * *

 

Three months after their wedding one of the old colony declared itself independant in a open rebellion against the kings of Earth Kingdoms and the Fire Nation.

Katara spent two hours a day bending in her private garden, which was mostly water. She got back to her chamber to change in more appropriate and clean clothes but sensed a presence in her room. She let the water under the floor ooze to her feet before having it form a ice dagger.

" Who is here ? Show your face ! "

Before she could attack, the intruder appeared in front of her and she let her dagger fall on the floor.

" Aang. " she murmured.

His concern was balantly visible on his face.

" What's wrong ? " she asked.

" You need to stop him Katara. You know I don't understand your choice, both of you but I think only you can stop him. "

" What's wrong Aang ? " she repeated. The teenager sighed.

 

* * *

 

" You can't ! " She still wore her bending attire not caring about it the least.

" Aang should not have told you this. "

" Because you were going to tell me right ? "

" Of course Katara ! Do you really think I care so little about you that I would leave without a word. " Zuko was starting to get angry but Katara did not care.

" It is too dangerous, they are very clear about their feelings toward you. They will kill you if they can. "

" It is a miracle we got them agree to a meeting. If we can understand where their hatred comes from, if we can start peace talk with this rebellious colony maybe we can avoid war. "

" Why you, you have delegates to do this sort of things. "

" It has to be me and you know it. Damnit Katara, don't you trust I can look after myself or have you forget all we have gone through together ?! I will not run away from danger. "

It was not about the danger and she knew it. Zuko was strong, a master in firebending. No, what hurted her feelings was that he did not tell her about it until it was too late to stop it.

" You don't care for my opinion then. That's why you never discussed this visit with me ?!  What a marriage this is ! "

" I do care about what you think, I just... Not this time. I couldn't have you know about this. I knew you would want to go yourself. "

She frowned at his explaination.

" So what ? You don't trust me to speak for you outside this palace ? "

" No ! I tought it was too dangerous in case you were pregnant ! "

Silence fell in the room and Zuko realized he made a mistake. Katara face stopped expressing any emotion but he could feel the water under the tiles freezing. He suddenly regretted having this water installed. At first it was so she could always defend herself if attacked but now it was putting him at a disavantage.

" What a sweet though of you to think of my body before me. Because of course I would not know if I were with child. Silly me. To think I would run into danger carrying a child. But at least you are here to think about everything aren't you. " Her voice was icy, venom falling from her lips as she talked.

" Katara. I didn't mean that. "

" But you said it. "

And she left.

 

She rang her servants and started packing. Zuko arrived a while later.

" Where are you going ? " he asked.

" To my parents, or see Toph. I don't know. I just need space Zuko. I'll be back soon. " Her voice was a whisper. She turned toward him and with a look begged him not to asking more questions. If he asked her if she regret marrying him she was not sure what her answer would be.

He did not say a thing. The next morning they both had left the palace for their diplomatic mission.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fight was good enough. Please tell me what you think of their relationship. ^^ See you Friday for next chapter. In the meantime I'll try to write this pesky chapter 16 that keeps fleeing me.


	5. For oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time apart and angst begins.

" Again ! " Toph voice boomed as her students struggled to master metalbending. She sat on a rock and kept throwing things at them. Most of the time they got knocked off or avoided the projectiles. Katara sat beside Toph.

" Don't ! Sugarqueen. " warned Toph.

" I haven't said a word. "

" You want to. I can hear your thoughts : Oh Toph, maybe be more gentle, brutality does not resolve everything. " Toph mocked Katara's voice.

" I did not know you could read minds now. " joked the waterbender.

Toph scoffed before turning toward Katara. She stopped throwing stuff at her students, who could not believe they had a time out. Toph started to smile and clapped one hand on Katara's shoulder. Her strengh actually had Katara fall toward the ground.

" I have an idea ! " explained Toph. She started to bend all the scraps of metal she had collected in long plaques. She gave one to each of her students and warned them : " The first one I feel earthbending will have to combat with me. Now Katara. Attack them. "

The students were dumbfound and stared at Katara who sighed and took a battle stance.

 

" They're not bad. " Katara and Toph sat in the living-room, a tea pot between them.

" They suck. "

" One of them did make me loose balance. " tried Katara.

Toph raised an eyebrow above her blind eye.

" Okay they suck. " admitted Katara.

Toph sighed. " I know they can do it. I can feel it in them, I just don't know how to make them understand. "

" You invented metalbending. It takes time to know how to teach. "

" I taught Aang. " responded Toph.

" You had him face a giant beast trying to save my idiot brother. " Katara reminded her.

" I know. It was better times back then. Do you think Sokka could be stupid here ? Maybe they'll try to save him. "

Katara laughed and poured them more tea.

 

* * *

 

Iroh was busy closing his tea shop when Zuko appeared at the door.

" You know, the Fire Lord's uncle having a successful buisness in another country could be trahison. " said the young man.

" Or. It could be a brilliant diplomatic choice. " reasoned Iroh before hugging his nephew.

They sat in silence as the old man prepared tea.

" I heard you want peace with the independant colony. "

" I have to try. "

" What are Katara's thoughts about this ? "

Zuko face suddenly became clouded with complex feelings. Iroh poured the tea in silence before continuing.

" Marriage is one difficult buisness. At least you have a friend in the other person. "

" I wonder if it is not worst. A friend knows you. A stranger would need at least a year before yelling at me. "

Iroh laughed before talking in his usual philosophic voice.

" You are most ignorant when it comes to women my nephew. "

Zuko sighed.

" But don't worry Zuko. Yelling is good. Yelling means you both care. "

* * *

 

 

 

Something was wrong. Zuko could feel it. They had another day of travel before reaching the agreed meeting point and yet he could feel eyes watching over him. A movement in the trees triggered a panic within his company. Everyone prepared for a fight.

An arrow missed him and his soldiers retaliated, burning a few trees. Suddenly douzens of assailiants appeared all around them. Zuko got off his mount and started fighting. He could hear screams of men burning and his soldiers falling from arrows. Zuko was a great fighter, he held his ground and repeled most of his attackers but a laugh in the woods distracted him and he felt a sword cutting his stomach. A breath of fire knocked him out.

 

* * *

 

Katara spent most of her nights dressed as the Painted Lady. She went to remoted villages and healed the sick and wounded, rebuilt some houses with a bit of mudbending.

She was a shadow in the night, a movement you could barely see. It felt good, being useful. She knew her work as a Fire Lady was important but she could not see people feeling better from her actions. She could when she was the Painted Lady.

Toph knew, of course she would. The earthbender was not a morning person but could feel Katara's arrival each morning. Most of the time she grunted and went back to sleep as her friend took her make-up off and went to sleep.

This morning, Toph did not complain. Katara got out of her spirit dress-up and search for her friend. She found her in front of the main door where two firenation soldier where waiting. As soon as they saw Katara they kneeled.

" Lady Katara. You have to go back to the palace, the Fire Lord has gone missing. "

 

* * *

 

Cold. Everything was cold, freezing even. Zuko was numb from the ice surrounding him, he struggled to keep his eyes open, two waterbender kept the frozen wall in front of him. The other walls of his cell were made of metal, freezing metal. He felt as if he was back at the boiling rock in their insane refrigerator cell. He had to think. To remember what heat was like. The fire dragons showed him, how it felt right and warm. His battle with Azula and the intense heat that night. Katara's hands on his body, her lips when he kissed her.

He had to remember but his memories were not enough and he blacked out again.

 


	6. For stability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's missing and Katara must hold on.

" Sent your fastest hawks to these people and call our best soldiers in the throne room. "

Katara was in automatic mode, Zuko was gone, missing, lost after an ambuscade. She had to find him and soon.

 

Suki arrived the next morning, she wanted to hug Katara but suddenly remembered protocol.

" How can the Kyoshi warriors help you ? "

" Keep peace within the old colonies. Make sure no incident happens while Zuko is gone. We need peace, at least for now. "

Suki hesitated and got closer to Katara, ignoring the odd looks some nobles were throwing at her.

" Do you need help. " she insisted.

Katara relaxed her tense features.

" The Kyoshi warriors are respected among all nations, you will be better peace keepers than the Dai Li. Contact the Freedom Fighters. They'll be able to help you in smaller villages. "

Suki bowed and left quickly. Katara wished she could have spent more times with her sister-in-law but time was of the essence.

She had sent their best agents searching for the Fire Lord, she had to. To the outside world at least, she must be trusting in their abilities.

Yet she had sent her old friends on another quest, Aang, Sokka and Toph were to investigate the rebellious colony Zuko was visiting. As to whom trust with Zuko search, Katara cringed at the thought of it.

 

* * *

 

Mai hated these filthy pubs, drunkards ogling her. Katara's instructions were quite clear but Mai wondered why she came to such a place on the orders of her ex-boyfriend's wife. A huge creature sat next to the door, it's star-nosed corresponded to Katara's description. Mai approched the beast and looked around.

" Where is your master ? "

A crashing sound answered her as a man flew through the window. He was followed by a staggering woman laughing at two other men trying to attack her.

Mai did not move as the woman whipped one and the shirshu immobilized another with its tongue.

" June I suppose. " drawled Mai.

The said June turned toward her.

" And who are you ? "

" Mai. I have a mission for you. "

June smiled and got on her beast.

" Come onto Nyla. We have a Fire Lord to find. "

" How do you know ? "

" That is the only person worth finding these days. "

 

**

 

Katara lost her sleep as weeks went by. She could hear the whispers of courtiers when she walked by.

" If only she were pregnant. "

" A waterbender as head of our Nation ! "

" Iroh still refuse to come back ? "

" It's a conspiration, a punishment for Ozai and his predecessors. "

" How can we know she does'nt work for the rebellion ? "

Whispers and lies. From what Mai said, June would not find Zuko's trace and was getting really frustrated by that. Sokka assured her Zuko was not inside the colony and they were still trying to understand their leaders motivations.

The Fire Lady was more a zombie than anything else, her servant tried to make her look pretty but her lack of sleep started to show.

A month after Zuko disappearance a Kyoshi warrior was seriously injured in a riot. Katara acknowledged the news, went back to her chamber and fainted.

 

**

 

" I like them. " said Toph

" People trying to start a war ? " argued Sokka.

" They're not. I feel it. "

" Well hooray for Toph and her feeling, the peace is here. "

Toph threw a rock at Sokka. She knew he was worried for Suki and Katara but Toph could only tell what she was feeling. The villagers were not lying. The first thing Aang asked was if they were still open-minded for peace negociation and they all agreed. These people wanted peace as much as them.

 

Sokka went back to the village, it was a strange sight : waterbender distributing water to each house, earthbender reinforcing their fortifications and houses and firebender forging everything from pots to weapons. He had not seen such unity since the war. All nations agreed to work for peace, equality and understanding of each other but eventually they went back to their old ways. Here, mixed-race children played, bender and non-bender.

 

Aang had talked a lot with the colony leader and was astounished at the work these people had made. Their message was the same as the violent rebels but they did it with peace. A new world, where nations lived as one, sharing their culture. It was a beautiful dream but it was way too soon for it to come true. The Avatar sat on a tree branch, listening to the village noise beside him. The word was not ready, Katara's position as Fire Lady was a start but it was just that. Ozai's Fire Nation had unkowingly started a new way of life with its colonies.

One question remained, if this colony did not attack Zuko. Who did ?

 

**

 

The doctor tried to stop her but Katara was adamant on keeping working. Iroh almost came to see her but knew his arrival would cause too much uproar against the Fire Lady.

Bending became her only escape from reality, water soothed her worries away, she was one with the flow. Katara waited impatiently for the full moon in three days. The feeling of bending on a full moon was so satisfying, so intense. At this point she needed it, Zuko was still missing after two and a half month. Aang had stroke peace with the colony, June found traces of the Fire Lord but never the man itself. At least he was alive, he had to be.

Katara kept her bending smooth and calm when a loud noise broke her concentration. She got into a battle stance and looked around. A vagabond looking man had just entered her garden. How ? She had no idea but did not care. She was about to attack when the man fell on the ground.

As she got closer, her heart rate got quicker. The wall suddenly crashed as June and Mai suddenly appeared in the garden.

" I told you I always carry on my mission. " said June.

On the ground was a wounded Zuko.

" Guards ! Find the doctor ! Now." Shouted Katara. 

 

 


	7. For survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Zuko.

Days passed and Zuko was still chained to the metal wall, an icy one in front of him. A guard came twice a day to give him food. During these times Zuko breathed in a large gulp of wamer air coming from outside his cell. He directed the small amount of heat he could collect inside his hands and feet, not wanting to lose any part of his body to cold.

No one interrogated him, they barely cared he was their prisoner. He spent hours trying to get them to talk, at least berate him and failed. He needed a plan, he wasn't going to wait for his soldiers or friends to save him.

* * *

The guard came to give him food as usual but stayed longer. Staring at Zuko he asked :

" Don't you ever talk ? "

" No one seems to respond. " answered Zuko, trying to hide his surprise.

" What ? Two weeks imprisoned and no one to talk to ? Poor you. "

" You are a weird guard. "

" Maybe. I am manly curious about our great Fire Lord. " the tone was dry but Zuko ignored it and started eating. He was in no mood to talk.

Day after day Zuko started to feel it, in all this cold, warm crept in, staying in longer than it used to. The new guard stayed while Zuko ate, everyday. The man never let one information slip but did show his dislike of his prisoner. He could not help himself, some kind of weird satisfaction of seeing this man his prisoner. But with him came warm and Zuko suddenly understood how he could get out of this place.

" I am curious, what have I done ? Imprisoned your family ? Your friends ? Or maybe it's anger toward my father you have ? " interrogated Zuko.

" I have no obligation to tell you. "

" Of course not. I just wonder if you hate me because I am a Firebender or because I overthrew my father ? I have many ennemies you see. It's such a bore to remember every last one of them. "

The guard was getting angry, he got closer, menacing.  _Good._  Thought Zuko.

" Why do you care ? As if you had any regret. " spat the man.

" It depends, I do regret chasing after the Avatar for so long and trying to kill him. On another note, that's how I knew him, then became friends and got my throne. "

The man launched at him, grasped Zuko's collar but Zuko suddenly crossed his legs behind the man, trapping him.

" So, you either want my father back or hate my friendship with the Avatar. That is interesting. " commented Zuko.

" I'll kill you ! "

" Sorry. Can't do. I am not sure how this will work but I have to try. "

Then, as the man stared at him flaggerbasted, Zuko sucked his warmth. From the heat he could feel on his skin to the one his blood carried. He did not even need to kill the man, a few seconds after he could already feel his firebending coming back to him. He let the man go, focused on his cuffs and melted them.

The guard had fainted, Zuko stood in front of the wall of ice and breathed calmly. Then with on swift move of hands, threw fire.

* * *

Getting out was surprisingly easy once he had freed himself from his cell. The two waterbender guarding him did not resist long. Then a few soldiers, not aware of his escape got caught of guard when he attacked them. Beside, after a month imprisoned, Zuko was unstoppable. He searched for information but found nothing useful. The people inside the prison where mere pawn, apparently his captors did not believe he could get out of his frozen prison. It was not a stupid idea, his heat bending idea was inspired by Katara's tale on her blood bending story.

His prison appeared to be underground and once he got back on the ground he discovered he was in the foggy swamp. No wonder June had not found him already, between the smell of the swamp and the underground frozen cell, even her shirshu would struggle _._ And that was assuming Katara had sent June after him.

He had to get back, and soon.

* * *

Zuko ran in the streets in the streets of Omashu. He had travel by foot for a week and expected to find Bumi and ask for help but his ennemies found him out quite quickly in the big city. All masked with an Agni Kai symbol on it. He jumped on one stone delivery rail and tried getting closer to the palace. Discretion be damned. A water whip knocked him out of the rail and he fell onto a roof. A cracking sound accompagnied his wrist breaking. Holding back a scream, he jumped back in a backstreet. Far away, he saw Kyoshi warriors attacking his pursuers.

He left Omashu, obviously his ennemies would attack him on sight. He could not ask for help, was far away from the Fire Nation and had a broken wrist. The journey home seemed far worse than he wished it to be.

Hiding himself as a vagabond, he kept walking toward a harbour where he would find passage toward the Fire Nation. Not knowing whom to trust, he hid his scar behind his growing hair and worked small labours in the villages he stayed in. He bought a strong perfum to one merchant and washed his clothes and body with it, too many bountyhunters had animals with a good sense of smell.

If most of his journey was uneventful, his captors managed to find him a few times. He fought most of them, the Agni Kai symbol could mean the leaders were firebenders but he had fighted all different bending. Except airbending of course.

He arrived at the port and boarded a two weeks trip to the Fire Nation capital. Zuko barely got out of his cabin, fearing a bad encounter on the boat would be fatal. He had heard a lot during his travels, Katara's struggle to maintain order, a lot of people scorned her attempts and whispers of her fainting had spread between nobles. He felt bad for her, especially considering their fight before he left.

After two weeks of a calm cruise, Zuko thought he was finally at peace, arriving back home, he was safe. However, as he walked in the streets, toward the palace, he was attacked. Before he could defend himself, he felt weak and looked upond a wound inflicted on him. Poison, he was poisoned.

Without thinking he fled faster than ever toward the palace. Ignoring guards starting to chase him and the sound of a beast running behind him. He climbed the wall leading to Katara's quarters, saw her bending and fell uncounscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Thank you for the kudos. A small comment would go a long way. ^^ Maybe inspire me a little.


	8. For life

Soldiers sprinted toward the Fire Lady who kept screming at them.

" You ! Take him in carefully ! You two, go after the attackers ! "

She ran inside the castle, motioned for people to get the doctor as she used waterbending to start healing Zuko.

His wrist has not heal the right way but what worried her the most was the poison she could feel inside his veins. The doctor arrived and came to the same conclusion.

" We need to find out what poison was used. " he said.

Katara looked toward the sky where a not-yet full moon raised as night fell onto the palace.

" Maybe not. " she wispered. " I need you to keep him alive for a few days, do whatever you can. "

The man looked at her, he was skeptical but did not argue and started giving general remedies to the young Fire Lord before settling to heal his wrist.

Mai waited outside the chamber and followed Katara as she got out.

" Don't. " she said.

Katara ignored her, and kept her fast pace toward the donjons.

Mai waited for them to arrive at a secluded part of the palace to stop Katara.

" You bloodbend a soldier while you searched for your mother's assassin. I know it, so do Azula and Ty Lee. Why do you think no one else knows ?! Zuko worked hard in order to keep this bending a secret. You can not use it. "

Katara's eyes were murderous.

" He'll die if I don't. "

" Maybe not. We can find the poison they used. You are the Fire Lady ! Don't let your emotions rule your actions. "

" Maybe you should have been the Fire Lady then. " spat Katara before leaving Mai alone.

Mai let her leave and sighed. « In another life maybe. » she whispered for herself.

Friend with Azula, her father refusing to acknowledge Zuko, she was never to be a Fire Lady in this situation. He did not love her, she knew it, that was the reason why she did not fight to remain by his side. He was not going to fight with her.

* * *

" Lady Katara ! " the soldiers stood to attention as she approched the cell.

" Open it. "

They hesitated before doing as they were told. She stayed in the shadows away from the man sight and yet he turned his head toward her.

No words were stoken, she got out and nodded to the guards to close the door. She had to check. If Ozai was still in his cell she only had one other prisoner to check. The thought of it made her skin crawl.

* * *

Suki arrived in front of the secluded place. Holding Katara's orders for the institution she knocked on the doors. No one answered, she sighed and looked at the walls keeping people from getting in or out. With one good support, she jumped and caught the top of the wall. She peered down and let the paper fall from her hand. A few corpses laid on the ground, scorched marks on the walls, Suki jumped inside the garden. After a fifteen minutes search she got out and ran back to her mount. She had to warn everyone. Azula had escaped.

She had barely got away from the asylum land that a lightning bolt killed her mount, a blast of fire knocked her out.

* * *

Zuko, Suki and another Kyoshi warrior. It was already too many people hurt. Katara sat patiently at Zuko's side waiting for the full moon to rise. Mai had stayed, in a weird loyalty she had dismissed all but the doctor. She was not going to sit and let Katara's bloodbend weaken the Fire royalty.

The doctor eyed Katara with curiousity but she ignored it. As Yue rose in the sky she felt the pulsation of Zuko's blood in his veins but she was not searching for that, concentrating she focused on all the poison particles inside his blood. Gathering them near his still-open wound she let them trickle inside a bowl. An hour later, she was still searching for the last drop of poison in his body, she tired and her focus was not as good as before. Yet she found the last of the poison, it was mixed inside a blood clot. Keeping the blood still she motioned to Mai to open a bit of Zuko's arm.

The doctor who was making an antidote from the first drops of poison collected tried to stop them. Mai did not hesitate one second and then Katara bended the blood cot out of the new wound in front of the stunned eyes of the doctor.

Fater a final check of Zuko's wellbeing, Katara let herself fall on the nearest chair. Ignoring the doctor trying to mouth his shock. Mai turned toward him and with a swift move of her wrist, jabbed a knife under his throat.

" The Fire Lord's life is saved. You are not to speak to what bending you saw tonight ever. Do you understand. "

Quite used to state secret and mystery, and deaths, the man nodded and went back to his work. He finished the antidote a few minutes later and administrated it to Zuko. This way, they were sure he would not have any consequences of the poisoning.

The doctor then went toward Katara and gave her a few drops of medicine to help her het better.

He left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but more is to come. Comment, sent kudos ^^ Thank you for the one who did.


	9. For despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it or have an idea or challenge of a title with "what we sacrifice for..." sentence.   
> I am running low on ideas. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos.

The palace was cold, freezing. Firenation courtiers wearing coats of furs walked inside the cold halls.

The Fire Lord had not woken and slowly Katara's bending got out of hand. Unable to deal with everything, she let her emotions express themselves in the most instinct way she had. No one dared to say anything when she flooded her room with water or when ice began to form on the ground. Finally, day by day, water, snow and ice took over the palace. She had tried to control it but everytime her thoughts went back to Zuko, water seeped from the walls. Iroh ended up going back inside the castle, argued in favour of the Firelady.

Once Katara stopped trying to control this outlet from her emotions, things got more calm. Cold, but calm. She kept running the nation with authority. If some people expressed their dislike of her and hated how symbolic her bending looked, most of them kept their mouths shut.

No one new what happened inside the castle, a well kept secret the secret services worked hard to keep.

" Don't you think you should take over, let the Fire Lady rest somewhere else ? " Gao asked Iroh. The two men were old friends, the one person to whom Iroh could confide.

" No. I think it is fine. "

" But think of the backlash if the people finds out. "

Iroh did not say a word and drank his tea, smiling. With one finger he moved his piece on their game board and grinned to Gao.

" I win. "

" You always do. Has anyone beaten you yet ? " sighted his opponent.

" Zuko is getting better, but the young Sokka is one smart man. Playing with him is quite the challenge for an old man like me. "

* * *

Night was bustling with noises inside the Air temple. In the last year, Aang fame helped him restoring a semblance of unity to the new Airmonks. Teaching them their ways of thinking, searching for more information. Since the end of the war, he did not have much to do. He tried to keep away from political matters, fearing it was not his place. He needed to keep balance with the spirit and human word. He would not rise again to fight in a war unless this was the last chance to have peace.

Katara's choice went against his beliefs, and with several friends in power, Aang was not an impatial entity.

If not for this night, if not for the silence which fell onto the temple, Aang would have not meddle. The spirit came slowly toward him, he recognized her. Slowly, Aang bowed.

" Painted Lady, it is an honor. " The spirit smiled and leaned against him to whisper in his ear.

" Help Katara. "

He froze.

" I can't. The last time I meddled, I created a rift between Zuko and Katara. Look where we are now. "

The Painted Lady looked downcast but a voice rose behind her.

" You have to help them. Please. " Aang tilted his body on the right and saw another spirit. Before he could say anything, the Painted Lady asked for his help once more and Aang silently agreed as the Painted Lady reached The Blue Spirit and disappeared with him, her hand clasped to his.

* * *

Sokka had spent the last week making sure Suki was well enough, worried sick for his wife, he watched her go hunt Azula with the Kyoshi warriors and June. Once the group disappeared from his sight, he packed his bags and left.

Aang had told him something was wrong with Katara. Spirits had told him something but nothing that could help. Sokka got on the first boat he could find toward the Firenation. Guards were not willing to let him in, only when Iroh saw him, did he get to come inside.

As soon as his feet touched the frozen floor Sokka knew. And somewhat, it seemed Iroh knew too.

Without more thinking, Sokka ran toward his sister's room, she sat on her bed, trying desperately to melt the snow and ice forming on the bed.

Her head turned toward Sokka when she heard his boot in the snow. Her eyes glistened with tears she had been keepin at bay for weeks.

Sokka sat silently next to her and held her in his arms as she shed all her sadness onto him.

Between two hiccups she finally confessed in him.

" I don't know how it happened, I was so mad at him when he left and now I can't control it. I can't control anything. I am so scared Sokka. "

Sokka kept holding her and stroke her hair. Beholding the state of this room, water everywhere. The only time Katara lost control of her bending was after their mother funeral. The only time he saw that much distress in her.

" He'll be okay. I am sure he'll be. 

He had to be. Sokka refused the idea of Zuko's possible death. There was now way his sister would lose the man she loved.


	10. For what is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post it today. Sorry. ^^ Hope you like it, like usual Comments are amazing. ^^

Cold, he could feel it creep toward his body. Zuko woke in an empty room, flames burning and yet a freezing breath crept from every exit. Zuko leant against a pillar, trying to get his footing right. He wondered how long he had been uncounscious. The door cracked when he opened it and his feet touched the icy foor, instantly turning into water. The night was deep and no one walked the corridors. Zuko focused on the warm coming from the bodies of his guards and nobles inside the palace. A few guards kept the royal family aisle of the palace. Focusing on a warm of someone he could feel, Zuko kept going stopping before one door, he opened it slowly and rose a flaming hand to see who was there. The snoring should have been a clue to finding out it was Sokka. He closed the door and kept going, toward Katara's private quarters. The closer he got, the better he could feel her warmth and yet it was so cold, so far from the heat he remembered.

As soon as her door opened, Katara darted upward, ready to battle but stopped immediately. Her body moved on its own and she ran toward Zuko hugging him fiercely, grasping on his shoulders. He warpped his arms around her and breathed in her hair. Not talking, Katara breathed in a large gulp of air, warm, hot air. Her skin getting warmer, she closed her eyes and at the same moment all ice metled in the castle and all the water disappeared below the tiles.

* * *

" Why hasn't Azula made a move yet ? " Katara was pacing the floor, Zuko getting dressed.

" Maybe she doesn't want to, she may need time to organize her revolt. "

" Then, why would she capture you ? "

" I think this was a warning, actually I am not even sure she's behind my capture. Azula would have come to gloat at me, at least once. "

Katar frowned, her arms crossed in front of her lavish dress. Zuko was to reappear in front of his people for the solstice, and show he was well.

Everyone in the palace was most grateful of his waking and the end of the Fire Lady torment. Zuko and Katara had not talk about her lack of control of her bending. She was not so keen to share her experience, and he was busy getting back on track with his Fire Lord duties.

Zuko stepped toward Katara, his ceremonial robes on him and she sighed.

" Azula will make a move soon. " she whispered.

" I know. We have to find her, but for now, let's enjoy the celebrations. " And he led her toward the door. A regal couple, Katara's role as Fire Lady was not whispered about, even if she froze the palace, she managed to keep the nation going in a time of crisis.

She now had a crisis of her own, hating the feelings she had for Zuko. Loving him was one thing, but the state she got into from worring about him was just absurd. A master waterbender losing her cool was unheard of. She scowled at the thought, her brother's pun still bugging her.

Guards were there, in the shadows, lurking. But no one attacked, the celebration went well, for a moment Katara almost forgot they were not at peace. Zuko was his regal self and Katara forced her motherly smile onto her face till it became natural once again. Zuko's hands always on her, grazing her skin and setting it on fire. She ended slipping her hand inside his, absent-mindedly checking his pulse, stroking the burns on his wrist.

Once they went back to the palace, they ditched the servants waiting to help them undress and took the matter into their own hands. Since Zuko woke up, they spent most of their alone time in their room, when either ended a meeting to late, they still managed to wake up entangled to one another, breathing the other scent.

Katara kissed her husband softly, teasing, Zuko smiled and leant against her hear to whisper. Katara's eyes darted to stare at him, exhaling a breath of relief she did not know she was holding and brought her lips to his.

" I love you too. "

* * *

Somwhere, in the heart of the Earth kingdoms dominions, Azula watched a map laid in front of her. A woman came inside, bowing.

" My Lady. The Fire Lord has appeared, he seemed healthy. "

" And the wife ? " asked Azula, her eyes staring at the map.

« She was there, they... »

" What ? What were they ? My brother and his sweet wife. "

" Rumors say they are closer, they seemed happy at the solstice celebration. "

The woman took a step back, fearing the exiled princess outburst. Azula only turned toward the woman, offering what looked like a genuine smile.

" Good for them. Let them be happy, I'll tear that away soon enough. "

The woman left and Azula clenched a fist sparkling with lightning. They were not strong enough, her brother had the whole world at his side. For now, she needed time, avoiding her father mistake, not rushing toward a lost battle, waiting a bit longer. Just enough time to gather enough powerful bender to kill her target.


	11. For this day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and politics don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently in China and I thought it was time to upload this story, especially with all the comments I got. 
> 
> Thank you so much, keep them coming. I've got 16 chapters written and now where I am going till chapter 20. After that, well... you could influence me maybe ;).

Katara stirred in her bed, Zuko was an early riser, waking up with the sun, he started his day insanely early. She slept a bit longer, this was the one indulgence she granted herself after the year spent on Appa's back.

After Zuko's recovery, their shedules became out of sync. He started his day early, bending, sword practicing, then met with the counselors, went through the new documents being brought to him everyday.

She got up a few hours later, met with diplomats, received grievances and would only practive her bending at night.

Days went by and they barely saw each other, sharing a bed became more inconvenient than agreable since they would end up waking each other when they went to bed or got up.

It had been a week or so that Katara settled back to the Firelady room.

Her job was keeping the peace with other nations, she was already planning various trips to Omashu and the Northern Water Tribe. Her seamstress was working on clothes designed for the different weathers. Many counselors were anxious about her travels after Zuko's disappearance and coma. However, peace had to be maintained, and it was her job to do so. She had no idea what was Zuko's feeling about it. All she knew was that he did not oppose her decisions at the council meeting.

Half of her mornings were dedicated to writing letters, to her family and friends but mainly to the ambassadors of the Firenation and she went through reports from spies. No word or action from Azula and that calm was more frightening than anything.

« My Lady. Are you ready for the audience ? »

Katara looked up from the papers toward her lady-in-waiting. Sana was a beautiful woman, a bit older than Katara. She was patient and tried to be a friend to the Firelady but Katara did not feel quite at ease.

She saw the looks, heard the whispers. People waited for her to get pregnant and this was getting on her nerves. She had kept the Nation afloat during Zuko's absent, was the main reason other nations trusted firebenders but all that mattered to everyone was that she had to bear a child.

She followed Sana to her dressing room and was welcomed by several servants waiting near a ceremonial dress. She cringed a little at the sight but was resigned before she even came in. How this nation had managed to make heavy but not hot dresses was beyond her understanding. Once dressed, courtiers followed her to the throne room.

The Sandpeople tribes were coming today, they wanted independance from Ba Sing Se regulations and needed the Firenation support.

She sat on her throne and soon, Zuko joined her seconds before the sandpeople's diplomats entered.

Her gaze slipped toward Zuko, so close and yet so far away from her. She stared at his hands for an instant, dreaming of entertwining her fingers with his. She missed him.

He did say he loved her after his official reapperance to the people but she knew it was not the same.

This was killing her, her busy daily routine had managed to keep her from thinking about it but now, everything was coming back to her. The growing frustration of being the one who cared the most annoyed her.

She closed her eyes and focused back to the matter at hand : whether they would support the Sandpeople or not.

* * *

« No. »

« Yes. »

In the council room, the Firelady and Firelord each sat at one end of the table and right now, most counselors dreaded the consequences of such a distance. The voices of Katara and Zuko had answered at the same time. Katara wanted to help the sandpeople, Zuko did not.

« The sandpeople are in a tribal system, the world is moving forward. Supporting their independance claim would spark similar claims inside the Firenation. »

« What a selfish thing to say. You do know Ba Sing Se regulations don't care about tribes. The sandpeople would thrive on being independant. »

The counselor Dirka looked up toward her collegues to find them head down, fearing the wrath of either Lord or Lady. She spoke up toward Katara.

« My lady. I have to agree with the Firelord, we have to consider the late Firecolony which became independant a while ago. »

Counselor Donkin raised his voice : « This was a completely different situation. Inquiries have been made and no other colony wishes such independance. And besides, don't we want to be the instigators of independance, of change from an ancient system ? We could make the world of tomorrow instead of being passive witness. »

Another counselor added : « And the Sandpeople deserve such freedom. »

Another one countered : « The Sandpeople are thieves ! If they want more freedom they must see to it with Ba Sing Se ! We must not alienate ouselves from the Earth kingdom ! »

The council became split in two, arguing, shouting about what had to be said and down. Katara kept her eyes on Zuko until he suddenly rose and declared : « We will not support their claim. This is our decision ! »

Silence fell onto the assembly but none dared to spoke up. Until Katara, still siting, retorted.

« Your decision. Not ours. »

« I am Firelord. I have the final say. »

« I know. If only you had considered the other parties feelings on the matter. »

The counselors started to leave, feeling the awkwardness between the two people. In a few minutes there were only the two of them.

« What does that mean ? »

« You don't care about what I think do you ? Let's travel to the dangerous independant colony ! That must be a good idea, event if Katara says it's not ! Reminds you of anything ? »

« This was an entirely different situation and the colony was not the danger back then. »

« You did not know that ! »

« Even so ! It has nothing to do with today's matter ! »

« It has everything to do with it ! You did not listen to me then, and you don't now either ! »

« Have you ever considered that you could be wrong ?! »

« I do ! Have you ? Or are you still convinced there is only one way to do things and it's by yourself ?! »

« Are we really going to dig up my past chasing the avatar ? Really ? That's you big argument ? »

« No Zuko, it's just proof you never listen to other people, you always asume you are doing what is right. »

She stopped yelling by then, feeling somewhat empty. « Why did you ask me to be your wife if it's to put me aside ? Why on earth am I the Firelady ? »


	12. and For the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay bear with me. I had a huge writer's block for this chapter and my friend had the very mean idea to challenge me into writing it with a second person /"you" point of view. This is very very difficult but I tried. I won't do it again. Ever.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos ^^. We are slowly catching up with how far I've written this story.

_You can't say that_ , thought Zuko.  _You can't just stand here and say that. You have to be the Firelady. I need you too, the whole nation need you._ She was not talking now, neither was she expecting any answer to her question.  _You don't think you should be here ?_  His thoughts were invading him, unable to express them in words, unable to stop her from leaving the room.  _Don't you want to be here, don't you like it here ?_

_For Agni's sake ! You accepted it ! No matter what ! We would stand by each other. Did my decision disappoint you. I am the FireLord, I can be right. This is not a good idea to support the sandpeople. You are way too emotionally involved. I am sure you can relate to your tribe and how they are independant from the nothern water tribe. But this is not the same thing ! Sandpeople are living inside the Earthkingdom, surrounded by it._

_Why on earth can't you hear me, see me. Weeks since I woke up and everything was fine, yet now I never see you. And you still plan several trips away._

_I am dying inside, worried you will be hurt on the journey, I knew it was necessary and did not oppose it. How can't you see I am not a spoiled brat playing with people's lives._

Zuko got up, and left the room, his fast pace took him to his office. He sat down, determined to work but his thoughts came back to this imaginary explaination.

_I don't know what you've been through while I was asleep but I know it was tough, horrible then. You froze the castle. You never lost control of your powers, how can't I be worried ? Courtiers still take a step back when you enter a room ! Katara I need your support, I need to know you will be here no matter what. Aang won't meddle with politics again, I think he is right. Sokka and Suki are trying to find out what Azula is doing and Toph is doing gods know what traveling the Earth kingdom._

_There is only you and I. You are my wife, I am your husband, it has to mean something more than a title. It does._

How he hated this feeling and yet it became kind of therapeutic. If he could not say all of this to her, at least he could imagined he did.

_I... need you. Here, with me. I need to know that... You meant it. I did._

It was getting more and more difficult for him to came to a conclusion there. But he came to a realization and suddenly went directly to her rooms.

« Get out ! » he ordered the maids. And looked at Katara.

« Don't leave. Please don't do that again. You can't just be angry and leave me without a word. We are a couple, we need to be capable of talking calmly and not running away from each other. »

« Zuko, I don't want to do that. Please, I need space, you do too. We both need it. »

« No. I need you to stay here. There is so much to do. When will you come back ? Are you even coming back because it does not feel so. »

He was getting frantic, desperate to delay her, convince her to stay.

« I love you Zuko. Not like a friend, not like a arranged couple thing. I love you, even the stupid, annoying, proud part of you. And it is killing me, you have no idea how it feels to be alone in this relationship. I pretend every step of the way and I just want to get out ! At least for a while. Please, please let me go. »

« No. »

« Zuko it is not you decision to make ! »

« It is ! Do you know how I got through my imprisonment ? How I kept warm ? I though of you, not only you bending but you. Your presence, every day. And I miss it. I don't care that you wake me in the night, I want you to go back into our room. Don't you miss talking about our days, bending together, let's do it at dawn or dusk ! I want to build a life with you but you kept your distance, after our last fight and knowing how annoyed you were about the rumors, I did not talk about children anymore. I want some, yours, not some of another woman, I want our family, here or wherever you want. Katara. »

« You love me. » It was a whisper, barely real.

« I love you, not like a friend or a fake couple. I love you, even the optimistic, irascible woman standing here. Till tomorrow and every day after it. »

« Come with me, let's travel together. Let's try to be Zuko and Katara for a while. Not lord or lady. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any idea of a title "what we sacrifice for..." please do say. I'm running very low on ideas


	13. For our couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I'm struggling a bit with this fic right now. Please leave comments if you have any ideas and if you like it. It means the world.   
> I don't want to rush to an abrubt end so I might be slower in order to have actual real chapter.

Katara woke up one night as the crescent moon rose in the sky, Zuko's side of the bed was empty. She got out of bed and went to the French window leading directly outside, on the beach. After visiting Bumi and king Kuei, after days of lavish receptions and long negotiations they finally decided to take some time for themselves. Here they were, in a secluded part of Ember Island, away from everything and everyone.

Zuko had managed to convince the guards and servant not to follow them. For the last week they had been living as any other couple in the world. No etiquette, no responsibilities, just Zuko and Katara.

She stood on the beach and saw Zuko's silhouette standing in the ocean, the moon the only light in the dark. Katara focused and felt Zuko's body in the water, she moved her hands, bending the water around him as if she was touching him.

She had no idea if he understood that she was the one moving the waves but he slowly let himself go in the water. She caught him, not allowing him to go under, the water holding him at its surface. She smiled once he floated and bended the water to run on its torso, circling his legs and caressing his hair. Katara moved toward the sea as she continued bending water around her husband, this felt sensual and private like a secret way of bending. Once in the water she reached for Zuko's arm with her hand, abandoning her bending. He kept his eyes closed as she kissed him, his fingers tangling in her mane.

* * *

As great as their week off was, they knew they needed to get back to their life at the palace. Azula was still a menace even though she had not done a thing since Zuko's escape. Suki was still searching, Mai kept an ear out for any information without any luck. About a month had passed when news of some movement in underground groups started to spread. Tai Lee went undercover with another Kyoshi warrior hoping she may have a shot at getting close to Azula.

"We can't tell anyone." Katara said to Zuko one night.

"We have to, there is a lot to do."

"Not yet, in six weeks. It's safer."

He sighed but agreed, a rare goofy smile spread on his face. His hand was hovering over Katara's stomach.

"I can't believe we are having a baby." He whispered.

"This was the plan." She retorted.

"Well this was a good plan."

" A great one." And even if she was worried sick about everything, here with Zuko she felt she could allow herself to be happy.

* * *

The six weeks were almost up and Katara was starting to get impatient to tell people. Mostly her family but also the noisy courtiers. Zuko was his composed self, no one would suspect he was keeping a secret. Katara had learned that if Zuko could struggle to hide his anger, he was a master at hiding his happiness.

"Lady Mai is here your Highness. " announced a servant and she let Mai enter Katara's office.

"Your Highness." Saluted Mai following the etiquette. "I have news, it seems Azula has managed to federate all rebellious groups under one goal."

"Kill Zuko." Guessed Katara.

"It seems so. For the last months these rebels have started to arm and train themselves."

Katara rubbed her temples. Azula was going for a full on war, not terrorism but plain civil war.

"Tai Lee had found out they are behind growing tension between the Earth kingdoms and the Sandpeople." Revealed Katara.

Mai stayed stoic and silence fell between the two women only to be interrupted by a servant announcing the arrival of dignitaries she had to welcome. Katara sighed and got up.

"Thanks for the information Lady Mai. Would you accompany me to the entrance of the palace? We seem to be going the same way."

Mai nodded and they walked slowly in the corridor. Servant, counsellors and courtiers stopped in their tracks seeing the former lover of the Firelord and the Firelady walking side by side. Katara found the stares quite annoying, it was not as if they had become friends. But somewhat between Zuko's disappearance and his healing they had started to trust each other. Mai respected Katara for managing the Firenation alone, Katara trusted Mai loyalty to the new peace. They walked in silence till they arrived outside. The carriage of the dignitaries were approaching the palace, Katara saluted Mai who did a small curtsy. Suddenly the carriages caught fire, the guards went to the aid of the dignitaries and Katara and Mai got into fighting position. Two firebenders and a earthbender fell from the roof and attacked them.

Mai took her knives out and threw two toward a waterbender attacking them from the side.

"Don't kill them. We need to interrogate them." Shouted Katara. Mai sighed but nodded.

Katara whipped out all the water she could feel from outside the palace. One firebender got caught in the wave and Katara knocked him out before freezing him. The earthbender, punched the floor and she got projected against a wall, worried she passed a hand toward her stomach. Mai caught her gesture and bit her lip, throwing a knife toward the earthbender she ran toward him and managed to knock him out too.

The last firebender got pass Mai and threw a series of fireballs toward Katara who was still getting up. She barely had time to register the fireballs coming at her, she made a movement to send water at him but instead his fireballs stopped their course and went straight to him.

Katara stared in disbelief at her hand, a small flame still flicking in her palm but not burning her. The firebender had managed to avoid most of the fireballs, he was about to escape when Mai put a knife under his chin, she looked at Katara who stared back at her, then looked around. No one had seen the precisely fight but guards were running toward them to help. Panic menaced to overtake Katara but she pushed it back and nodded to Mai who cut the man's throat without hesitation.


	14. For the secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay.   
> I have a lot of trouble to find where the hell I'm going to go with this fic and my blank page syndrome has spread to all my fics T_T. 
> 
> I will continue this fic promise. Here a new chapter for now.   
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> xo

Zuko sat on the training room mat, staring at the flickering flame Katara held in her hand. Her brows frowned in effort. Mai stood farther in the background, not quite in the shadows but leaving enough space to the couple's intimate moment.

The flame died and Katara let a loud sigh, kneeling in front of her husband.

"How?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

She looked back to Mai but the woman just shrugged.

"I guess you're expecting one powerful firebender."

Zuko looked away from Katara's flameless hand and threw a bewildered look toward his ex-girlfriend. This relationship between Katara and Mai was getting weirder by the minute.

"Is there any witness of it." He asked.

"No." the two women answered at the same time.

"Mai made sure of it." Explained Katara.

Zuko let a relieved sigh escape him and nodded to Mai, silently thanking her.

"I'll ask uncle Iroh to come. He might know what is happening. We also need you to be able to control firebending."

"I can control bending." Argued Katara.

"I don't want to be the one to remind you but you froze the palace. We can't have you burn our room during a bad night. It would be harder to keep the secret."

"You could say you lost control." Suggested Mai in a disinterested tone. Zuko glared at her.

"I'm the Firelord, I can't say I'm losing control with no reason."

"I'll ask Sokka to come too." Added Katara.

"Why?"

"We need to find what happens when I lose control, firebending is linked to anger most of the time. Sokka knows how to make me mad". She explained.

* * *

"Okay so I just have to make you mad?" asked Sokka.

Suki cringed, fearing a bit for her husband life, Katara was already pissed by Sokka. Zuko and Iroh were watching closely. Zuko with apprehension, Iroh with pure curiosity.

"Well, can't be too hard, you are very easily angry." Sokka started.

"What do you mean! I am not easy to anger. You are just insufferable!"

"Well you just keep trying to stop me to do things I want to do. Don't drink cactus juice, don't make stupid jokes, don't try hunt a sabertooth-moose. I mean seriously! You just need to relax a bit, you'll be much happier, believe me."

"Well easy to say when you spend your life not caring about a thing! You live without a care about consequences."

"I live ! You think, think, think and pounder more. Well that makes your role as a firelady easier I guess. You were made for court it seems."

Katara was fuming, Sokka smiled, this was much easier. He kept going.

"You always loved ordering people around, Aang was an easy one, in love with you and kind of young enough to listen to a mother figure. Toph was the rebellious one but in the end she did listen to you. Now you have servants, courtiers listening only to you."

"You think I love ordering people around ?" she spat.

"Oh! I know it. I actually loved hearing about your wedding, Zuko might be the only one around to challenge your authority."

"Don't bring me into this." Muttered Zuko.

"Shut up Zuko." Shouted Katara before advancing toward Sokka. "I don't care if this is supposed to be an exercise to see what happens when I lose control, you are not to twist reality in making me a monster Sokka. I will not lose control!"

Sokka smiled, this was getting into a game, if she lost control he won.

"Well, you don't have the best record in control. I mean, I still remember being drenched in water for all these years you tried to bend back home."

She gritted her teeth, refusing to answer any accusations.

"Don't get me wrong, you'll be a great mother, quite strict but this baby will have enough uncles and aunt to have a bit of fun."

She threw him a furious glare, biting back an insult or two. Sokka got closer, ready to use his ultimate weapon.

"Well, if nothing works, I guess you'll keep your control, it's not like that time during the summer solstice."

Katara paled and Sokka smirked.

"Don't." she warned him.

"I never told anyone what happened, but you did say this was, what? Your most humiliating moment in your life?"

"Sokka!"

"And worse moment in a life in which you sucked on a frozen frog is quite a big statement." He added.

Zuko had started to get more and more curious, throwing glances between the two siblings. Curiosity getting the best of him, he leant forward when Sokka looked like he was about to tell him. Suddenly an arc of fire was thrown toward Sokka, Zuko had barely the time to react and extinguish the flames before they struck Sokka. Iroh stood up, slowly moving toward Katara who stared at the flaming drapes hanging on the walls.

"It's okay dear, nothing bad will happen, you just need to control it." Said Iroh in a calming voice, extinguishing the flames, but Katara still took a step backward, her hands trembling.

Zuko saw tears falling from her eyes and abandoned his astonished brother in law and ran toward Katara not letting her get away, took her arms and engulfed her in his embrace.

"I can't control, I'll hurt someone, I'll hurt our child! If the baby has bending abilities inside the womb, what happens when we have a firebending infant?"

She was panicking and Zuko murmured that everything was going to be okay even though he was asking himself the same question.

"There is a solution." Said Iroh. "You'll have to tell Aang about the child, but there are legends of mothers getting their child bending abilities. The Avatar is the one person who can seal the child's bending to the mother until the child is old enough to be taught control."

"So I'll be the danger!" asked Katara.

"No you won't, you'll learn control, you won't hurt our child Katara."

"I lost control before."

"I doubt my nephew intends to be kidnapped anytime soon." Added Iroh.

"Iroh taught me, I taught Aang, the dragons taught the three of us. I think we will manage to help you." Said Zuko.

Even though fear was still gripping her gut, even though it seemed impossible, Katara smiled a bit and snuggled against Zuko, breathing his sent and calming her beating heart.


End file.
